


You Were Never Gone

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Gift Exchange 2019, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Teensy Bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: Shiro’s grip on Keith’s chair is firm and steady as the Lions moves closer to Earth, their descent begins slowly and steady towards the little orb of blue and green.He hasn’t seen Adam in well over six years… a lot has to have changed in six years, he can still remember, as if it was yesterday their fight about the Kerberos mission, a pang fills his chest, he hopes that Adam is ready to forgive him, he can’t imagine what it would be like without him.(The reunion fic my kings deserve!!)
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	You Were Never Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sianobis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianobis/gifts).



> Sianobis, this was my secret santa to you!!! im not gonna lie, i really _really_ struggle with fluff so uh, thanks for the challenge, so i had to add a tiny bit of angst for my emotional state to be true. 
> 
> Yeah, merry christmas guys!!

Shiro’s grip on Keith’s chair is firm and steady as the Lions moves closer to Earth, their descent begins slowly and steady towards the little orb of blue and green.

He hasn’t seen Adam in well over six years… a lot has to have changed in six years, he can still remember, as if it was yesterday their fight about the Kerberos mission, a pang fills his chest, he hopes that Adam is ready to forgive him, he can’t imagine what it would be like without him.

“You good?” Keith asks, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

“Just… nervous, to see Adam.” He clarifies.

“You know, I’m certain he’ll forgive you.” Keith says. “I still remember the way he looked at you, and he used to make you blueberry pancakes even though he was on a ‘strictly no sugar’ diet. If that ain’t love, then I don’t know what love is.”

Did he just…

“Keith, did you just quote Cupid’s Chokehold to me?” Shiro says in disbelief.

The little demon’s lips twitch into a grin, even as he can hear Lance screech behind them. “Lance has been growing on me.”

“I bet.” He says with a knowing grin, Keith blushes and turns away.

“Anyway, Adam will forgive you and I will leave you two alone for the whole night so you can have the apartment to yourself.”

“Oh I know what this is.” Shiro huffs a laugh. “You’re avoiding him.”

“I did leave without telling him.” Keith shifts, there’s something else that he isn’t telling him.

Shiro sighs, “What else.”

“What do you mean?” Keith feigns ignorance but Shiro knows.

“What did you do? What did you do that upset Adam?”

“Uhh, I might have gotten kicked out of the Garrison…” Keith mumbles and Shiro presses his hand to his eye, heaving out a sigh. “Look, you were gone, and Iverson was saying it was a pilot fault or whatever, but I knew there was no way you’d made a mistake.”

“It’s okay… I left for that damn mission, against everyone’s wishes… I just hope he can forgive me.” Shiro whispers.

Keith places a consoling hand on Shiro’s shoulder, something aged in his expression, “You two were disgustingly sweet together, if he can’t forgive you… then Lance and I will _destroy_ him.”

“Keith, I know that’s supposed to be supportive but that is horrifying and I would certainly hope you wouldn’t, if Adam has moved on… then that’s in his own right.” Shiro says.

“Nah, I think Keith’s plan works best.” Lance adds with a wink.

“Yeah of course it is.” Pidge says. “We’ll make sure to put tuna in all of his curtain rods… melted cheese wiped underneath the bottom of his car seats… replacing all of his family photos with Nicholas Cage…”

They stare in silence… “Yeah, the prank war was hell.” Hunk agrees. “Never piss off Pidge.”

Shiro stores that horrifying information away for later use…

“We will _not_ be doing any of that.” He resolutely ignores the groans and cries of ‘shame!’.

The frequency falls back into silence, a tad uneasy. 

“We’ll be within calling frequency in about a vagra.” Coran calls out through the intercoms.

A vagra passes quite slowly when there’s little to do in space, so all Shiro can do is pace nervously in the hull of the black lion and think and rethink new situations of how Adam will react to him being back on planet earth.

There’s so much Shiro has to tell him, and it feels like there’s so little time, Sam should have prepared the Earth’s defences by now, and Shiro can only hope that it will be enough, he’s sure that some-one will attempt to attack such a hapless planet.

So how exactly can he condense the 7 years into one conversation?

Hi honey, I was captured by the Galra, where I fought battles and became ‘the champion’, lost an arm, landed back on earth, learnt how to pilot a mystical lion that transforms into Voltron-

His head spins thinking about it, there’s so much that he has to tell Adam, but that’s only if he forgives him…

There’s a little worm in the back of his mind reminding him that maybe Adam’s moved on, maybe he’s found love again.

Shiro sighs, they should be in calling frequency soon.

The comms crackle into life again and Coran calls out, “We’re in calling frequency, Pidge, if you’ll do us the honours.”

“Dad, it’s Pidge, we’re back in the Earth’s solar system.”

Shiro feels his stomach twist into knots as the seconds tick by, what if something has-

“Katie! It’s so good to hear your voice!” Sam’s voice comes through, albeit crackling, but still there.

“We’re within range of earth, we’re going to touch down with the next day or so.” Pidge says, and Shiro can imagine that her eyes are glistening with emotion, much like his are, because they’re finally arriving home.

_They’re finally coming home._

Something aches and pines in his chest, love blossoming, blooming and twisting beneath the imminent anxiety itching at his skin, he’s never considered himself a romantic per se, but he’s struck by how much he _misses_ Adam.

It’s like some-one physically reached inside his chest and ripped out his heart, leaving nothing behind aside from a gaping chasm.

Comparatively to the last vagra, time seems to slip through his fingers, speeding up until earth is bearing down upon their arrival, the anxiety resonating through his chest flares up again, haggardly, he beats it down, if Adam has moved on, then he’s moved on.

The lions begin their descent through the atmosphere. “Alright, if you will all kindly land in the vicinity of the Garrison, we will send out a landing party for you.” Sam tells them through the radio. “I’ve explained the situation the best to my abilities, but they are certainly waiting for visual confirmation.”

“Alright, we’ll see you soon dad.” Pidge says, Shiro can imagine the tears swimming in their eyes from the way their voice chokes up.

The ground comes into focus with sharp clarity and Shiro can spy the group of garrison members surrounded by soldiers, all heavily armed.

Carefully, Keith eases Black onto the ground and opens the cockpit, “Alright, let’s do this.”

Shiro strides with courage and purpose that he isn’t sure he feels, every single garrison leader has gathered to witness the spectacle of the flying lions, “Commander Iverson.” Shiro says respectfully, saluting him.

There’s a gasp from the crowd and a surge of people rushes forward as one desperately pushes through the officers, “Shiro!”

He feels tears well up in his eyes because he would know that voice anywhere, a shock of brown hair bursts through and rushes him, pausing a moment in front of him to view the changes been made to Shiro before strong arms are encircling him tightly.

“I thought you were dead!” Shiro hugs Adam tightly back.

“No, I’ll tell you all about it I swear… Adam, I’m so sorry, I should’ve listened to you.” Shiro sobs out, distantly, he’s aware of Allura and Keith catching the commanders up to speed with their situation, of everyone _staring._

Adam pulls back from the hug, touches still lingering, as if he’s afraid Shiro will disappear, quickly, his face drops as he looks at Shiro’s arm, or, lack there of.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

Shiro hesitates, “But it will be.”

Keith approaches the two, “Uh, hi Adam.”

“Keith.” Adam says cordially, eyes narrowing. “I heard you got kicked from the garrison.”

“I heard you were still a grumpy old man.” Keith replies, crossing his arms.

The two stand a ways apart before Adam grabs the gremlin and bearhugs him, “Alright space cowboy, thanks for looking after him.” He tussles his hair and despite Keith’s scowl, Shiro can see the notes of pleasure of the hug.

“I missed you too Adam.” Keith says, winding his arms around the pair before withdrawing, “Uh, anyway, we’re heading for the base for a proper debriefing, we’ll leave the lions here though.”

“I can’t believe this is real.” Adam murmurs, looking back to Shiro, eyes twinkling with unshed tears, he links their hands and squeezes tightly.

“I always hoped that I would find you again.” Shiro says. “I was so scared that something had happened, or that you had moved-”

“I found your ring.” Adam interrupts. “Uh- they called me and told me about the pilot fault, so I went to your apartment and I found it.”

“Oh.”

Adam shakes his head fondly, “You were always the romantic, and yes.”

“Really?”

“Of course, I love you. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Probably something dumb.”

Adam laughs and the ball of anxiety that seemed to have settled in Shiro’s chest begins to melt away…

“Well, we _have_ to have a spring wedding when this is all done.” Shiro smiles.

Adam’s face falls a little, “Yeah, I’ll stick with you until the end you dolt. Some-one’s gotta look after you.”

“And I’ll look out for you.” Shiro replies, squeezing Adam’s hand again.

Zarkon’s threat may be persistent, but with the two of them together again, Shiro thinks he might just make it through.


End file.
